A New Life
by boaterV
Summary: sequel to "the day after" picks up about 6  months after that. won't earn it's m rating till the end.
1. Chapter 1

Takes place 6 months after The Day After.

She wished she could say it had been easy after Bruce's injury. She wished she could say working with him had gone smoothly. But anything that didn't involve analogies like blood from a stone would just be a lie.

He made her work hard. Tested her at every turn as if she hadn't been the one doing this since she was 15. As if she hadn't been the one fighting bad guys when he was still an angry young man bent on self destruction.

But she played. Passed every test he threw her way. He stopped having to hide his surprise around month three but by then she was enjoying showing off. Enjoyed the satisfied feeling she got whenever she finished another one of his 'little tasks'.

It was time though. The Suicide Squad was gone. Bruce had taken them down as soon as he was well enough. It was the moment she had been waiting for. With them gone she should have been able to return. Go back to him. Now she was going back but it wasn't for the homecoming she had dreamed about. It was time say goodbye to her old life and that meant she had to come back from the dead.

Just the thought of it made her sick. The thought of seeing him again made her shake with fear in a way no evil megalomaniac could. But she had no choice. The longer she waited the worse the consequences were going to be. She was fully committed to this new life but in order to move on she needed to close the door on her old life.

"I need some time off."

"Why yes Miss Connolly, please come right into my office." Bruce's tone dripped with sarcasm and Chloe supposed most people would have cringed but she was way past the point where he made her nervous.

"I'm heading back to metropolis."

He immediately got up from behind his desk and made his way over to her. "Are you sure?" His tone softer.

She looked up and smiled sadly. "I need to do this." It surprised her every time the way his proximity calmed her. Their relationship was so confusing. He made her work so hard when they were training and in the office he was cold and distant unless it was just the two of them. And even then he was only marginally more civil. But there were times; times when no one else was around when she caught him watching her with a far away stare. More confusing though was the comfort that gave her. His presence calmed her, warmed her, there was just something about him that quieted her inner turmoil. Like an echo of something better.

He nodded his head. "I'll have the jet fueled."

"That will make my low key entrance much harder." Her sarcasm was comforting. He had come to realize it was who she was. The shy, quiet mouse he had met in that alley what felt like a lifetime ago was not Chloe. That was Chloe's ghost. Chloe was vibrant and bold. Smart and sassy and …. Bruce tried not to think about it. He already spent too much time on her. Too much time watching, worrying, wondering.

"It will also ensure you get back here as soon as possible."

"You'll miss me." She offered him an exaggerated pout and batted her eyelashes.

"Only the part of you that keeps Wayne Tech in the black." He was trying really hard not to acknowledge the pit that formed in his stomach the moment she had said she was leaving.

"So not my smile?"

"Just be safe." She nodded and walked out.

Safe? Did he mean physical danger or emotional? She was pretty sure a trip back wasn't going to end in a broken leg.

A ripped open chest? A nice fresh gaping emotional wound? She was pretty sure there was no avoiding them though. It just wasn't possible any meeting with Oliver and the boys would end well.

Stepping off the plane she held her breath. At what point had she thought this was a good idea? She smiled slightly at the limo waiting on the runway. Of course Bruce wouldn't let her fend for herself. She could only assume the car would be taking her to a 5 star hotel. No doubt she was booked in the penthouse. He was gruff and unforgiving and he could be downright cruel sometimes but if you watched closely, if you paid attention you saw he had a softer side. She wouldn't call him soft because that would be foolish but he could be kind, even gentle on occasion.

Oliver looked up at the knock at the door. "Come in" His first thought as the door opened was the dark hair. It looked like warm chocolate and certainly wasn't attached to his octogenarian secretary then his heart stopped.

"Hey." he wasn't sure how he got his voice to work.

"Hey." Her voice was soft and went straight to his soul. He had always hoped and prayed. Prayed even when he wasn't even remotely certain there was anyone to pray to. God those first few weeks had been hell. He ached, pain to the point where he wasn't sure he could get out of bed in the morning. But he did.

"Chloe." God how long had she waited to hear him say her name again. "Are you real?" He stood up slowly and walked towards her. Stopping right in front of her afraid to touch her. Afraid the illusion would shatter.

"Ollie." He had thought never to hear her voice again. And now she was standing in front of him and whispering his name. It was more than the man could take. He closed the gap between them and grabbed her. Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him. His lips descended and pressed against hers and he felt the same zing he always felt. Nearly seven years vanished in the blink of an eye as her arms went around his neck. She melted into him for only a moment before she remembered. She pulled back slightly and Oliver immediately released her.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." She watched as he looked away from her. Guilt in his eyes.

"I know." His eyes shot back to her. Surprise then sadness. "It's okay Ollie. I understand."

"Chloe, I thought you were dead. We all did." She smiled sadly. That had been the point. "I searched."

She moved forward and put her hand on his arm again. "I know."

"Why?" His voice wavered again and Chloe's heart broke.

"I'm so sorry." The first tear fell from her cheek and she took a step back as he reached for her. It was just too easy to forget everything. "I can't. I have to get this out. Please." She turned and walked back towards the door and he just watched. "They were going to use me against you and I couldn't let that happen. I kept waiting. All I wanted to do was to come home. Come back to you."

"Chloe." She raised her hand to cut him off.

" But it wasn't safe. It's never safe. I don't know how the time got away from me." She turned back and looked at him. Tears falling freely now. "And now…" She didn't need to say it.

"I'm so sorry." He moved forward and stopped when she froze.

"It's okay Ollie, It's okay." She swiped at the tears and smiled softly up at him. "I'm happy for you. "

"I didn't…"

"Oliver. Stop. If you had known things would have been different. I know that but since I don't have a time machine this is where we are. I'm okay." He looked at her like that wasn't possible. "Truly." She offered another smile. "I'm glad you found someone."

He stood there. Staring at the woman he thought was the love of his life. The woman he was certain he couldn't live without. The woman he had searched for. He should be furious at her for deceiving him. Furious for all the pain she caused him. But he wasn't. He couldn't be. He couldn't feel anything but joy.

Chloe was alive. Chloe was alive. God the team was going to be so excited.

"I know how hard this is. I'm sorry if there was any other way…"

"Just like a band aid sidekick." He offered her his most charming smile and she took her first deep breath. It was going to take a while but she had hoped they could one day get past this. One day they might be able to get back something that resembled a friendship.

"I can't hide anymore."

"I'll get the watchtower ready." He turned and went to pick up the phone.

"Ollie, stop." She moved towards him and put her hand on his arm. "I'm not coming back."

"But I thought." He turned to her and she couldn't help but notice the pain.

"I can't hide but I'm not coming back. This isn't my home anymore. You have a new life now Ollie." She couldn't say it. Couldn't say her name. Time and circumstances made it only reasonable to understand his life now but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. She was still in love with him.

"Chloe." How many times had she wanted to hear him say her name again? How many times had this moment been the only thing that kept her going?

"I just couldn't let you find out about me from someone else. I couldn't do that to you Ollie." The tears started again. "I want to start working again."

"The team will be thrilled to have you back." She watched as he tried to keep things light.

"Ollie stop. I'm still gone." She smiled sadly at him. "You have your life here and it doesn't include me anymore." He opened his mouth to cut her off and she just kept talking. "I'm staying where I am."

"And where is that exactly?" She noticed the tiny waiver of his voice.

"Gotham." She watched as his eyes got wide. She knew exactly what he was thinking. "I'm going to work with Bruce."

Oliver cursed under his breath. How long had their most isolated member known? Kept her away from him.

"6 Months. He's know for 6 months and I begged him not to tell you." His anger faded for a moment. She could still read him so easily. "I don't want to hide anymore Ollie."

"So come back, please." He had no idea what he would do. How he could handle having her near again. Right now all he could think about was holding her again. Pulling her close. What the hell was wrong with him? He had only just gotten back from his honeymoon with Diana a few days ago. He truly did love his wife. Truly. But Chloe was… He couldn't finish that thought. He was so torn. It had been one thing to move on when she was dead but now that she was standing here in front of him there was no pretending she was his past.

"I can't. Please." She hated the look on his face. "You can tell the team. I think it would be easier coming from you. I'm so sorry. Please give me some time. I just need some time." She turned to leave. She wasn't strong enough to have him look at her like that. "Please forgive me." She ran out of the room and kept running until she was back at the airport. She didn't even bother stopping at her hotel. There was nothing there that couldn't be shipped back.

She had managed to stay in Metropolis for less than 24 hours but at least it was over. She had told him. She wouldn't have to hide anymore and Bruce wouldn't have to lie for her. Hide her. She smiled through the tears at the thought of all he had done for her in the last few months. Even when he was cold and distant he was still helping her. Still watching out for her.

God how she just wanted to go home. She was shocked by her own thoughts. Oliver had always been home. For as long as she could remember the thought of him had always felt safe. Now it was her tiny apartment that called to her. Comforted her. Home. What a nice word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The plane ride back was uneventful. She didn't want to think about how long the pilot would have sat there if she had actually decided to stay longer than a few hours. What bothered her more was the idea that he knew she wouldn't be staying longer. She didn't like the idea of being predictable.

Bruce's driver pulled up in front of her apartment and opened the door for her. She grabbed her purse and headed inside. The minute she closed the door she took a deep breath. Leaning back against the door and hung her head and slid down the door. Tears already falling. In the safety of her apartment she mourned the life she couldn't have. The life that had been promised to her only to be snatched away. Didn't fate know she didn't need any more proof of her cruelty?

She jumped at the sound of a knock at the door.

"Chloe it's me. Open the door." She could almost laugh. First the plane then the hotel and now she hadn't been back more than a few minutes and he was already standing at her door. She stood up slowly. She wanted to be annoyed with him. She didn't need him. Turning she opened the door. He was standing there in his suit staring at her. She knew she couldn't look good. The tears were still rolling down her face.

"Chloe." He said her name again and stood awkwardly in the door. She should be angry, at the very least annoyed at him but instead she moved forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. Burying her face in his shirt front as another round of fresh sobs wracked her body. He hesitated only a moment before returning the embrace, forcing her back into her apartment. He kicked the door closed and just held her.

Tomorrow she could be angry at him for presuming she needed him. For right now she was glad he was an overprotective, misogynistic, know it all boss. She would never tell him but right now his presence was the only thing keeping her from collapsing on the floor of her apartment.

She appreciated that he didn't say anything. Didn't make promises about everything being okay. He knew those things were about as likely as hell freezing over. She had just said goodbye to the love of her life. There were no silly platitudes or quaint turn of phrases that were going to help her make sense of the pain. Nothing that could make it okay. She thought she had accepting losing him. Part of her decision to stay here and come out of the shadows meant realizing that the life she had once thought was hers was gone.

She was vaguely aware that he was maneuvering her towards the couch. Pulling her down into his arms he sat back, held her while her tiny body shook.

Bruce couldn't remember the last time he had felt so helpless. Holding her, unable to do anything about her pain made him angry. But there was no enemy. No one to be fought. There was nothing to do but sit with her and hope that his presence offered her even the tiniest bit of comfort.

He tried not to think about himself. About the part of him that was jealous. Jealous that after all this time she was still in love with him. That at every passing day she became more important to his future while she continued to live in the past.

He held her tight and remained silent. At some point she stopped shaking and slipped into an uneasy sleep. Still he didn't move. He should have carried her to bed and left. She wouldn't like having to face him in the morning. It was a testament to her emotional state that she had even allowed him in.

In the morning things would return to status quo. He would be gone when she woke up. She was a proud women and he wouldn't force her to acknowledge her weakness.

Just not right away. He wanted a few more moments where he could pretend. A few more moments where he was just a man and she was just a woman.

He sat there in silence until he knew he had to leave. He picked her up and carried her to her bed. Placing her down gently, he tucked her in, turning to leave.

"Bruce." He turned at the sound of her voice. Barely above a whisper. "Thank you."

He couldn't speak. He knew his voice would betray him so instead he nodded before turning and walking out.

He was not looking forward to tomorrow. Up until this point he had been telling himself that his feelings for her were nothing more than an infatuation. He couldn't escape her. Day and night she was with him.

She'd dreamt of him that night. Warm comforting dreams of him holding her and taking her away. Far, far away to a place where she was always warm and loved. His strong arms protecting her. She felt his breath on her neck. She spun in his arms. Smiling, finally at peace. Only she didn't see the warm brown eyes she had been expecting. It wasn't Oliver's face. It wasn't Oliver's arms.

Chloe woke up with a gasp. She took a few deep breaths and made her way towards the kitchen. Coffee. She needed it like air. Three cups in and she had managed to convince herself that the only reason she had dreamed about Bruce was because he had held her last night. If she took a deep breath she could still smell his cologne on her. She stripped quickly and got in the shower. The sooner she got to work, the sooner she could put this whole thing behind her. The sooner her new life could move forward.

Bruce pushed back from his desk and got up. For what felt like the 10th time he walked to the door of his office and thought about checking on her. Just to see if she was okay. He tried to lie to himself. Made excuses for why he should need to do that. All logical and cold. But in the end none of it could hide his need to see her. He knew last night was going to cause a problem. Knew there was no way he was going to be able to pretend what he felt for her was just a passing fancy. This moment. This was the reason he didn't want to work with her. Why he pushed her so hard. Why he had tried so hard to remain cold, distant.

He sat back down. As much as he wanted to, needed to see her, his need to keep her safe was stronger. If anyone made a connection between them it would only be a matter of time before her life would be in danger. That was one thing he wouldn't allow.

He briefly thought about trying to get her to leave but dismissed it as quickly. There would be no point. Short of tying her up and dragging her away it would be useless. Even then he was sure she would get free and come back. He would just have to stay away from her as much as possible.

Right now what he really needed was to be out of the office. There was nothing else going on today that needed his actual presence. No one that would even realize the CEO had called it a day a few hours early. It wasn't as if he had actually gotten anything done. There was really no point in staying.

Grabbing a few things he made his way to the elevator. Distance. That was what he needed and maybe a good hard training session. Anything to get his mind off of her.

AN

So happy that everyone is liking this.

Thanks again to** The Alternative Source** for all her help.

As always this story is already finished and will be published on a regular schedule, probably one chapter a day until it is complete. 10 chapters in all.

**REVIEWS PLEASE. They do so make me smile when they pop up in my inbox.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chloe had thrown herself into work the moment she had arrived. File after file. Project after project. She couldn't remember when she had last gotten up. Her eyes were still red and sore from last night and all the reading hadn't helped. She reached for the coffee cup and cursed as she sipped the cold liquid.

She needed more coffee and maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to actually get some fresh air. Instead of heading towards the break room she moved towards the elevator. Her goal was the coffee cart on the corner. The rusty little cart that looked like it would fail any known hygiene standard somehow managed to make the best caramel latte.

She grabbed her jacket and strode down the hallway smiling softly at the thought of the hot cup that awaited her. It had been a nightmare couple of days. Between revealing herself to Oliver and her emotional breakdown that followed she was burnt out. It didn't help that after months of trying to prove to Bruce that she was strong, that she was his equal. That she could be counted on. She had broken down in his arms. She had fallen apart utterly and completely. As if that wasn't bad enough she had dreamt about him.

Certainly she knew he was more than a snarl and a cowl after all they had seen together, but knowing he had a heart and making him into some sort of prince charming were two very different things. She had just about convinced herself that exhaustion and her emotional roller coaster were to blame for her bizarre dreams. She wouldn't lie to herself. From her first meeting she had always felt something more. Something she had never bothered to try and define. An odd comfort. When they were together in the silent moments between the battles and the tests, she couldn't deny that there was something about him. Something she had never tried to name. She shook her heard, clearing the thoughts. There was no point in trying to figure out why. No point in pretending there was something where there wasn't. All billionaire crime fighters weren't interchangeable.

She closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall as the elevator doors closed. Fresh air and coffee then things would make more sense. They could go back. Fight side by side. In time he would forget her weakness and she would forget the way his arms felt when he held her.

She didn't bother to stand up when the bell rang. There was no one she wanted to see and certainly no one she wanted to talk to. Pleasant chit chat right now was way above her mental capacity.

The minute the doors opened he cursed inwardly. It seemed fate wasn't as fond of his plan of avoidance. He paused briefly before he noticed the two people in the hallway watching him. If he didn't walk through that door there would be talk. Talk both of them had done a very good job of avoiding so far.

He stepped on and waited for the doors to close. At the sound of the click he took the tiny moment of privacy to look at her. Standing there leaning against the wall, held tilted back, eyes closed she looked so sad. He couldn't help but think back to how she had looked when he had first met her. Back when she had been lost and broken.

When she told him she needed to go back he understood. He knew that she needed to close the door on the past in order to move forward but he also knew that opening those old wounds was going to erase all the progress she had made.

Chloe knew she wasn't alone but still didn't open her eyes. She didn't want to pretend to be polite. It was easier to play the exhausted employee. Taking a deep breath she busied her mind with thoughts of fresh air and fresher coffee. A calm washed over her and she found herself smiling. For the first time since she had woken up this morning she felt hope again.

At the sound of the bell she pushed off the wall and was shocked to see Bruce standing there. Before she could even think her smile grew wider. It never ceased to amaze her how she reacted to him. Quickly schooling her face she tried to appear as cool and detached as he did.

If he was surprised at all to see her it didn't show. Nothing showed that he didn't want to. His face was a mask. Much more so than the latex cowl he wore at night. For what felt like the thousandth time she wondered how his presence could offer her such peace. Put her at ease just by being in the same room when with the exception of last night she couldn't remember a single time he had touched her with kindness.

"Heading home?" He broke the silence. He just couldn't stand there and watch her. Too much of him wanted to go to her. Touch her again. He knew last night had been a mistake. He should have never went to her. Never stepped over that line.

"No just coffee and some fresh air." She smiled at him, softer again. The sadness still clouding her eyes.

"Cart on the corner?" She nodded. "Are you insinuating that Wayne Tech coffee isn't as good as a street vendor?"

She laughed softly, the tension leaving her body. "It's possible that what is served in your office is of slightly better quality than what is served elsewhere in the building."

He frowned at her as he moved aside to let her step off the elevator first. "I'm insulted by your insinuation that there is any inequality in my company."

"Where are you off too Mr. Wayne?" His head spun around at her words. Her wit was dangerous. Without trying, half asleep, eyes puffing from her nightmare trip she was still able to put him in his place with a smile.

"A meeting uptown." She just nodded. Her face letting him know she was aware he was lying but she didn't call him on it. She offered him a small smile before turning towards the coffee cart. Walking away slowly.

He watched her go before making his way to the garage and his awaiting car. Sitting behind the wheel of his favorite Lamborghini he took a deep breath. He knew it couldn't work. Knew that anything more than a professional relationship was doomed to end in tragedy. He couldn't help but think about Rachael. He liked to think of himself as a smart man. A man with a good sense of self preservation. If that was the case why couldn't he stop thinking about her? He's tried this path before. He knew how it would end. He hated admitting it, even if it was only to himself but he didn't think he was strong enough to go through that pain again. Foolish. So foolish.

None of it mattered. She certainly didn't feel anything for him beyond a friendship. The only reason she had clung to him last night was because he was her only option. He knew she was still in love with her Robin Hood. Even if she knew it couldn't work she still loved him. Last night was another reminder of that.

He hated thinking about how hard it must have been for her. How much it must have hurt to face the love of her life knowing he was married to another woman. He cursed when his phone rang.

"She flew here on your plane. You have 10 seconds to explain how long you knew before the team and I come to Gotham and I ask again not so nicely."

"Don't threaten me Queen." He slammed the sports car into first gear and listened to the engine rumble. "I don't control her."

"How long?"

"If you have questions you can ask her." Bruce wanted to hang up the phone but there was no mistaking the pain behind the anger. He could imagine how seeing her affected him too. "6 months."

"Why didn't you call?" Oliver had stopped yelling but he was still angry.

"She asked me not to. Now I'm going to hang up. Anything else you want you are going to have to talk to her." Bruce hung up and let the speed of the car take him out of the city.

He hated messy. Hated emotional. Hated having to deal with the team. Most of all he hated the implication that his integrity was in question. He knew it was going to happen. The moment he had realized who she was he knew it would end in trouble.

Chloe was right. Between the coffee and the fresh air she was feeling better. It helped that her encounter with Bruce had eased most of her fears about anything between them changing. By the time she got home that night she was actually looking forward to her second job. An evening of chasing bad guys was just what she needed.

Well she wouldn't actually be doing the chasing. More like the monitoring. Tucked safely inside the dimly lit cave. She smiled at the thought of Alfred's coffee. She had intended to grab something quick to eat but instead she couldn't help but think about whatever delicious concoction the wonderful elderly gentleman would practically force on her. Certainly that would be better than some horrible microwave dinner.

By the time she was settled in front of the array of monitors she was starving. So when Alfred came down the stairs with a tray full of the most delicious smelling food she didn't hesitate to thank him.

"I told you before she isn't a guest and you should stop treating her like one." She turned at the sound of his voice. He was almost finished suiting up. He had only to pull the cowl up.

"I would question the way you were raised but I know that isn't the problem." Alfred placed the tray in front of Chloe before turning back towards Bruce. "Besides at least she appreciates my food. You shovel it in as fast as you can and then run out the door."

Chloe giggled and watched as Bruce's face darkened further. She tried to stop the giggles but it was hard. Alfred made her feel so warm and welcomed. Made this dark and cold cave feel like home. Even Bruce with his attitude and constant criticism offered her some semblance of comfort. But she tried not to think about that. Not to think about him outside anything work related. When she closed her eyes images flashed of her dream last night. It seemed no matter how much she told herself not to look at him that way the seed had been planted and now she couldn't get rid of it. Couldn't seem to place the much needed barrier back into place. She had done such a great job of not really seeing him but it appeared there was no going back.

As if her body wanted to prove that point the moment his cool stare turned on her she felt a flush of heat. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. It would pass. It had been a rough week and a really long time since she had felt anything. Even her dreams about Oliver of late had all been about loss. Last night's dream about Bruce had been….. thinking about it caused another wash of heat. She gasped when she closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. The image of Bruce's hands on her was so vivid.

Her eyes flew open and she turned back towards the screens before anyone could notice anything was wrong. She wanted to scream. Part of her felt like she was betraying Oliver but that was foolish. He was married to someone else. For a moment that thought was heartbreaking. She felt lost for a moment.

"Are we all set for tonight?" At the sound of his voice her panic vanished and she was cool.

"You know I am." Despite her earlier emotional state her voice was strong. Without turning she pulled up all the information she would need for the night. She reactivated all of her backdoors into all of Gotham's security systems and turned just in time to watch him pull the cowl up and leap into the tumbler. "Be safe." She whispered the words as he roared out the door, forgetting for a moment that Alfred was still there. He turned to her and she saw his thoughts. Knew he saw something in her words that she had been desperately trying to deny. He offered her an enigmatic half smile and turned and walked away, part of her wanted to scream that he didn't know anything. That he didn't see what he thought he saw but she kept quiet. Turning back towards the screen just in time to watch the tumbler pop up on the first monitor. Time to get to work.

**AN**

**What is it about Bruce and Chloe that makes everyone review so quick? I'm not complaining. I LOVE IT.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Standing in the same room with her wasn't getting any easier. He had been on edge since his call with Oliver and finding her in the cave hadn't helped. A small part of him hoped she opted to help from her apartment. She had done that in the past. It was foolish to even wish for that. Even with her recent emotional breakdown she was no coward. She would never back down from a challenge. She would certainly never cower from him. He smiled at that thought. Even if it made his life a nightmare he couldn't help but admire her. She truly was an amazing woman.

There had been a moment while he was watching her sit there and laugh at him when he had been barely able to contain himself. The lust had rushed up so fast he had been moments away from taking her. He thought he saw something in her eyes. Thought for just a moment that she might feel something too but then she had turned away from him and he was able to rein back in his lust. He hadn't been able to block out the image of her eyes though. Alight with fire, he saw them everywhere he turned. With every word from her over the coms his blood rushed faster till it sounded like a freight train echoing in his ears. How the hell was he supposed to move past this?

He turned into another blind alley and managed to move just in time to miss being hit by a large fist. Turning ready to attack he paused when the man stepped out of the shadows.

"I told you boys Gotham was off limits." His words a whispered threat. He enjoyed the way the smaller man cringed before standing tall again.

"How could you hide her?" Bruce watched as the younger man's face changed from anger to pain. "How could you not tell us she was okay?"

"It wasn't my call." He kept the steel in his voice but backed off a bit. He knew how they all felt about her. Had known how much her 'death' had haunted them.

"But she's okay?" For the first time in a while Bruce saw the man as he used to be. A cocksure boy with swagger and charm overflowing to ensure no one saw his insecurities. That innocence had been lost a long time ago.

Bruce offered a slight nod and moved to walk away.

"You had better keep her safe. Big Green said she wasn't ready to see us and I can respect that but if you let anything happen to my Licious that fist won't be coming at you in slow motion next time."

Bruce only stood there as the younger man vanished into the night. How many more of them were going to drop in? Based on experience it was only a matter of time before Mr. Red and Blue Morality paid him a visit too. He wondered if he would offer threats?

For the first time that night he had been able to shake the thought of his need for her. The anger and the rage were taking center stage. He was glad she had decided to move on but he wasn't okay with every one of her band of merry men threatening him. He was going to need another conversation with Queen if this was ever going to stop.

Alfred came down the stairs and smiled. She was sitting in front of the monitors in the large black swivel chair. Her legs tucked under her and a large mug in her hands. She had a tiny smile on her lips and Alfred glanced at the monitors. Bruce was on his way back. Another night was over. Another patrol ended safely. Alfred breathed a sigh of relief and thanked whatever power had sent Chloe to them. Since she had started watching over Bruce, his injuries had almost vanished. It wasn't uncommon for him to return from a night patrolling without a scratch. Not to mention having her eyes only added to his reputation. Bruce had reflexes any professional athlete would kill for but he was still just a man and having her watching out for him made him seem superhuman.

Anything that might have criminals thinking twice before attacking was something Alfred could appreciate. It didn't hurt that Chloe was such a breath of fresh air. Despite his cold attitude Alfred could tell that Bruce felt something for her too. It was probably why he continued to be so unwelcoming. Rachael's death had left him shaken. Alfred could understand not wanting to go through that again. Though being afraid was no way to live.

"So our boy is on his way back safe and sound."

Chloe turned at the sound of his voice and smiled. Alfred was carrying a tray with coffee and fresh fruit. In the beginning he had tried to stop her excessive caffeine intake but had eventually recognized the futility of that argument so he switched tactics. Pairing her coffee with healthy snacks. "Cops are going to be busy in booking tomorrow morning."

"In no small part thanks to 'our eye in the sky'." Chloe waved him off. Never fond of compliments. It was a team effort. He had been fighting crime before she came and he would go on fighting after she left.

She frowned at that thought. For the first time she realized she didn't want to leave. When she had decided to stay she just wanted to stop running but she never thought it would actually be a permanent thing. How could it be?

But when her thoughts turned to leaving she got angry. She had already lost so much. She didn't want to give up this life too. She loved her job, or she should say jobs. Wayne tech was such a wonderful challenge and this cave. This dank dark cave felt more like home than anyplace she could remember in a long time. And Alfred was so wonderful to her. Like everyone's dream version of a grandfather and a best friend all rolled into one. From the moment she had met him she had felt a kinship. The more they talked the more she cared for him. The more time she spent with him the more he felt like family.

She wasn't giving up her new life without a fight.

She turned as she heard the sound of the tumbler coming up the hidden path. Before she could stop herself a smile stretched wide across her face. It was the first thing he saw when the roof on the tumbler opened. His heart leapt at the vision of her. She was truly beautiful, perhaps even breathtaking. He wanted to go to her, take her in his arms. He knew she would taste like coffee, he knew she would be warm. He knew so many things about her and none of them changed the fact that it could never be. He was glad he was still in the suit. It offered him a measure of protection, some distance that he desperately needed.

Leaping out of the vehicle he strolled right past her. Every part of him wanted to stop but he didn't. He didn't even make eye contact. When he was finally safely in the other room he sighed. He was exhausted. Not just physically but emotionally. He stripped quickly and moved back into the main room. Chloe was gone. The only evidence of her presence was an empty coffee cup sitting on the desk. He stared at it a moment before continuing upstairs.

He wanted to get rid of her. He wanted to find a way to make sure she didn't come back but since he had already realized that wasn't possible he had to come up with another plan. Some way to limit his contact with her. Because no man should subject himself to this kind of self flagellation. It was even too much for a masochist like himself

"Another successful night." Bruce turned at the sound of Alfred's crisp British accent. "Chloe has become a real asset."

"Don't Alfred." He walked past the older gentleman and grabbed a crystal tumbler filling it with bourbon.

"I have no idea what you mean." Alfred just smiled innocently at his charge.

"Stop playing matchmaker. It isn't going to happen."

"You know you deserve to be happy too." Alfred's face turned serious before he walked out of the room to leave Bruce alone again. Always alone. He could live with that as long as no one else had to die for his sins.

AN I feel the love! Thank you to everyone who is writing some great reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He'd spent the next few weeks making sure they were never in a room alone, only talking to her when necessary. That combined with his trip to Metropolis to ensure there would be no more drop by's or fly by's for that matter. He was getting really tired of listening to their threats. Worse still was how much he sympathized with them. The thought of something happening to her kept him up at night. He would search till the ends of the earth. He didn't just sympathize with Oliver he could empathize.

But he didn't tell the blonde billionaire that. He didn't tell him that he wouldn't trust her safety to anyone else. He didn't tell him how he would die for her. He simply said he refused to accept any more threats without retaliation.

He was drawn from his thought by a knock. "Come in" He looked up just in time to see the object of his obsession stride through the door before closing it behind her.

"Is something wrong?" she looked concerned. "It's just that I feel like you are pulling away from me."

"Pulling away? I didn't realize we had become close." His tone was cold but he felt anything but. At the sight of her his heart started pounding and his skin sizzled.

"Don't pull that shit with me Bruce." Chloe's eyes narrowed as she stared him down. "I'm not one of your models hoping to be 'the one'" She made air quotes and couldn't hide her disgust.

He had to fight the urge to smile. She was so far from those other women. So much more. "You know you are an asset but there is a difference between an asset and something more. I don't have time for this." He turned back towards his desk, dismissing her. Holding back all the things he wanted to say and do. Better to remain cold and keep her safe.

She walked over to his desk. She would not be ignored. Something was going on and she didn't like being kept in the dark. She grabbed his arm and felt the tension is his body. "Bruce." She said his name softly, letting the anger leave her. He obviously wasn't going to be intimidated. He turned and she found herself between him and his massive desk. "Please tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing is going on. Now if you don't mind I have a meeting to go to." He wanted to turn away but she was so close. Staring at him with those deep green eyes. Pinning him in place while he tried to muster up the courage to get away. Her arm was on his sleeve. He could feel the heat. He couldn't help himself. He had been avoiding her for a reason.

He moved forward pressing his body into hers. Forcing her back onto the desk. She gasped but didn't pull away. Part of her brain could think of nothing but the roar of her pulse echoing in her ears. Drowning out anything but the heat of his body. He pressed harder and she could feel the hard length of him against her thigh. Suddenly the desk and her grip on his arm was the only thing keeping her upright. She felt her face flush and a heat pool low in her core.

He leaned in closer and she titled her head to meet his half way. Her eyes slipping closed as his lips descended on hers. She felt a sizzle at their first contact. Gripping his arm tighter and slipping her other hand behind his neck. Pulling him closer. Letting him know she wasn't going to let him pull away.

He had been right. She tasted like coffee and something sweeter. The moment he pressed into her his thoughts got fuzzy. He could feel her soft body cradle him. Her eyes boring into him. Not surprised at all by his sudden change. Not surprised and not scared.

He snaked his hand into the dark curls at the nape of her neck and forced her to move to allow him better access and if he had any self control left it melted as she slipped back on to his desk wrapping her legs around him and moaning into his mouth.

He kisses her like a man starved. Nibbling and sucking on her lip while his fingers worked little circles in the back of her neck. He felt the spike of her heel dig into the back of his leg as she pulled him closer and his hips bucked forward.

Every bit of his hard earned self control was gone. He was going to take her on his desk. On his desk in his office in the middle of the day and there would be no taking it back. No pretending it hadn't happened.

The thought of her spread out on his desk sent his heart racing for a moment before it finally gave him pause. After everything he had said about keeping her safe he was going to throw it all out the window because he couldn't control his hormones.

He pulled back. Her legs were still wrapped around him and her hand was still on his neck but at least his mouth wasn't on hers. He took a few deep breaths as her eyes flew open. Wide and glassy, her pupils were dilated so wide the green was just a tiny rim. Her lips were shiny and damp and slightly swollen. He wanted nothing more than to cover them again with his own but instead he dropped his hand from the back of her head and gently unwrapped her legs from around him.

"Bruce?" She looked so confused. So lost. She clung to him. Her hands still holding tight.

"This was a mistake." Bruce watched the pain and hurt cross her face and it ripped open his chest. Being cold had hurt him but this moment right here was going to haunt him. She had never looked at him like that before, like he was causing her physical pain. It took another moment before she released him. Pulling her hands away from him and wrapping them around her like there was suddenly a chill in the room.

Bruce moved back further and made a big show of fixing his tie before turning back towards the window. He could feel her gaze still on him until he heard the click of his office door and he knew he was alone.

Always alone.

Chloe left his office confused and on the verge of tears. Bruce's rejection had hurt a lot more than it should have. It was a mistake. A huge one. She was still morning the loss of her old life. Still morning the loss of her future. A relationship with him could never work.

She was lonely and hurting. That was the only reason she had reacted to him like that. She frowned. She didn't like lying to herself. Yes she was lonely but she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him since she had gotten back. Since she had dreamed about him.

It wasn't an excuse and it certainly didn't excuse her behavior but at least it was a reason.

She pushed open the door to her apartment and gasped. Sitting at Chloe's little breakfast table was Lois.

"I had to see it for myself." Lois got up from the chair and moved towards Chloe. "Oh baby Cuz, I'm so mad at you." Without another word Lois wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and held on tight while the tears started to escape. "How could you not come and see me? Me? I'm your family."

"I'm so sorry Lo." Chloe held tightly to her and cried too.

They stood their silently sobbing, holding each other tight. Minutes passed and the sobbing slowed to just a few sniffles. "I missed you so much."

"Me too."

Lois pulled back and stared intently at her little cousin. "Don't you ever die again. You got me?" Chloe laughed slightly. As if that was something she could control. "And don't be getting angry at Jolly Green. He passed on your little Gloria Swanson 'I vant to be alone' but I assumed you didn't mean me because how could you tell me, your only family, to stay away?"

Chloe smiled weakly and suddenly she noticed something about her normally very svelte and sophisticated cousin. "Oh my god Lo!" Chloe's smile grew wide and she went to Lois's distended middle.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm as big as a house and I still have 8 weeks to go." Lois absently wiped at her tears and rubbed her belly.

Chloe watched as Lois' hand stopped protectively over her belly and she broke into tears all over again.

"I'm here Cuz now tell me all about it." Lois wrapped an arm around Chloe's shoulders and led her over to the couch. Sitting next to her cousin, reaching out to hold her hand she waited.

"I don't even know where to start."

"How about at the beginning?" Lois smiled at her like it was the simplest thing in the world. It took Chloe a moment but once she started she couldn't stop. Everything from The Suicide Squad to having seen Lois and Clark's wedding to landing here in Gotham. She told her how hard it was to lie to them but how she just needed them all to be safe. How sorry she was to have missed everything for the last 6 years and how she was sorry she hadn't gone to her cousin instead of Oliver.

"He was the love of your life. I get it. Truly I do. Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt it just means I understand. Now tell me more about Bruce? Clark wouldn't tell me anything but I get the impression he was scared." Lois chuckled. "Can you imagine Clark scared of a man? This Bruce must be one intimidating SOB."

Chloe didn't know how to explain it. Yes, Bruce was intimidating, harsh, cold and distant but there was just something about him.

Lois watched the wistful look her cousin got at the mention of Bruce's name and smiled a knowing smile. "You like him. Baby cuz has a crush on tall, dark, and scary."

Chloe shook her head. She wanted to deny it. To tell Lois it was the most insane thing she had ever heard but there was a part of her that kept throwing memories at her. How he comforted her. Watched over her. How his lips felt.

"We work together. That's all."

Lois pointed to her belly and laughed. "Oh I know that story sister. Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Tell me about you. Tell me about the baby. Clark must be in super overprotective mode."

"There's a good chance he's hovering outside the building right now." Both girls laughed. They talked and laughed until Chloe had to help Lois off the couch to use the bathroom. When she came back they laughed some more before crying just a little bit more. Lois blamed it on hormones and Chloe just nodded. It was like no time had passed, like they had just gone for coffee the day before.

Chloe sent Lois to sleep in her room when she started nodding off on the couch.

"Go to bed. We can talk more in the morning."

Lois nodded sleepily and moved down the hall before turning back to stare at her cousin once more. "Love the hair." Chloe giggled and watched as Lois disappeared through the door. It was late. She hadn't even bothered to call Bruce and tell him he was on his own tonight. Whatever was going on between them didn't give her an excuse to not do her job.

She frowned. He had survived before her and he would be fine tonight. It was just one night and there was no way she was leaving Lois. She needed someone to talk to. Someone to listen to her thoughts and fears. Someone who knew her better than she knew herself. She needed Family.

She pulled the blanket over herself as she laid back on the couch and was a sleep within minutes.

AN 2 chapters today since 4 was smaller. ENJOY!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She woke Lois up the next morning just to let her know she was heading into her office. Lois tried to convince her to play hooky but Chloe refused. After what happened yesterday with Bruce and the fact that she hadn't gone in last night she wasn't about to let him think he had gotten to her. Her pride was the only thing she had left and she wasn't about to let him take that too.

"How about lunch?" Lois pulled the covers up closer to her chin and yawned.

"Okay Lo. I'll leave my address on the table." Lois nodded and dropped her head back on the pillow.

Despite her late night she was still in the office before most people. The parking garage was still empty. The only person inside was the guard at the desk. He smiled and nodded as Chloe flashed her ID badge and walked in. Juggling her oversized coffee cup and her briefcase she made her way to her office. Settled in front of her computer she began pulling up the files she would need for today's projects. Sipping the still hot coffee she tried to decide where to start.

"Busy day?"

"And good morning to you too Lucius." Chloe smiled at the older man.

"I was hoping you could look at something I've been working on for the Aquila project."

"Of course. I'll stop by in a few minutes." Lucius nodded and walked out.

It was at least another half hour before she finally pulled herself away from her desk. Making her way down the short hall that would lead her to his office she shuffled the files she had pulled up on the project. As she came to the door she noticed it was slightly ajar and she knocked but didn't wait for a reply.

She looked up from the files and was shocked to see not only her boss but Bruce. She quickly schooled her expression and was glad his back was to her. With everything that had happened between them and her emotional outpour with Lois last night had left her raw and on edge. She was hoping to avoid him until at least tonight.

"Sorry, I didn't realize Mr. Wayne was here." Lucius smiled at that. Even in a room full of people who knew each other's secrets she kept up the pretense.

"It's fine Chloe. Bruce was just leaving." Chloe watched as he turned to walk out of the room. She took a step forward and raised her hand before she could stop herself. Bruce had a black eye and a nasty cut along his jaw. Reaching out to inspect it she watched as he flinched away from her touch sucking in a breath of pain at the sudden and jarring motion.

Of course he wouldn't want her to touch him. After his 'mistake' yesterday he no doubt wanted nothing to do with her. She turned away as he walked past. Not wanting him to see her face. She was torn. Angry and hurt. She was surprised to find she also felt guilty. She had chosen not to go to the cave last night and now he was hurt. A black eye was nothing to worry about but the way he had flinched led her to conclude they weren't his only injuries. Just the only ones she could see.

She stared at the door after he left lost in her thoughts until Lucius spoke again. "I see you have the files." She turned and he smiled. "I need your help on a few things."

She made her way to the chair across from his desk and settled herself opening the files and getting to work. She couldn't seem to shake the guilt though. If she had gone last night instead of being petty and selfish, he wouldn't be injured.

It was hard to focus but she managed. If Lucius noticed her mind wandering he didn't call her on it and for that she was relieved. Normally she loved spending time solving problems with Lucius. He challenged her and helped her to think in different ways. Today though her heart wasn't in it.

It was nearly noon when they had finished and Chloe hurried to her office. She had a few things she needed to do before Lois would be arriving. Rushing in and closing the door she moved behind her desk. Sitting right in the middle was a note.

_We need to talk. B_

He didn't need to sign it. She knew who it was. Glancing at her watch she decided she didn't have time right now. He was just going to have to wait until after lunch. She had plans.

Right on cue Chloe's phone rang. The front desk advised her she had a visitor and she smiled at Lois' voice in the back ground, "I'm her cousin bub. Not a _visitor_."

Grabbing her purse and hurrying out, she smiled. A girl's lunch was just what she needed.

Bruce saw Lucius in the hallway and walked over to him. "Done with your meeting?"

"Yes. Miss Connolly made quick work of the problem." Bruce only nodded. He had assumed she would come and see him as soon as she was done with Lucius and yet here he stood and Miss Connolly was nowhere in sight. He was angry. She hadn't showed up last night and he had been fine with that. But today was another story. He wasn't even sure what he was going to say to her but he knew that something needed to be said about yesterday.

Last night while on patrol he couldn't stop seeing the pained look on her face. Every time he heard Alfred's voice instead of hers his guilt flared up. In his mind he knew it was the right thing. Knew he had no choice if he was going to keep her safe, but it still hurt. It wasn't as if he enjoyed hurting her. Although based on the last few days it would be easy for someone to argue against that.

He winced as he sat back in his desk chair. The cracked rib from last night wasn't exactly making moving around easy. He picked up the phone and dialed her number, hanging it up when he got her voicemail. He wanted to march back down to her office but that didn't seem wise. He would wait. For now.

Chloe smiled as she sat across from her cousin in the little sidewalk café. Her plate was completely empty although that had less to do with her hunger and more to with Lois' grabby fingers.

"Hey, I'm eating for two." She frowned at the look Chloe gave her as she snatched the last fry from her cousin's plate.

"I would never steal food from my precious baby niece or nephew." She took another sip from her glass.

"Nephew."

"Seriously?"

"Yup. Emil confirmed it. Although Clark had been telling me for a while. I feel like I should wear a lead apron sometimes. "

Chloe just giggled. This was the first conversation she had ever had with her cousin where she wasn't lying or covering for someone. "I don't know how I survived without you."

Lois's eyes misted over and she waved her hand at Chloe. "Enough of that. Stupid hormones. We already agreed you are never going to do it again so there is no need to talk about it further."

"Lo I hate to end this but I really have to get back to work."

"Take me with you. I want to see what you do." Lois winked at her.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Don't make me turn on the water works. I want to see your office." Lois got up from the table as if the decision had already been made and Chloe had to admit she didn't want to say no. She wanted to be able to share her new life with Lois.

"Fine, let's go but you are my guest and not a reporter. Got me?" Lois nodded but the evil smirk that graced her lips led Chloe to believe Lois wasn't about to behave. "I'm serious."

Chloe checked Lois in at the front desk and the pair made their way to her office. Chloe pointed out the various 'attractions', most notable the coffee room. "I hate coffee." Chloe looked at her with a quizzical look. "I'm hoping if I keep saying it I might believe it." Lois rubbed her belly and smiled. "The things I do for you."

"They have decaf." Lois looked at her horrified. "Sorry."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bruce sat in his office distracted and frustrated. It was one thing to not show up last night but to ignore him in the office was setting a dangerous precedent. He was at war with himself. Part of him was glad she was avoiding him. It made his life easier. But she still worked for him. And as much as he was loathed to admit it, she was useful.

He wanted to blame last night on his distraction but the truth was that he had come to rely on her unparalleled skills and when Alfred had subbed in for her, he just wasn't as impressive. He just didn't anticipate the way she did. Didn't react as quick.

He slammed his first down on his desk. She was making his life a nightmare. She clouded his judgment and made him question his every move. He refused to wait only longer. Getting up and storming towards the door he put his mask on before stepping out.

By the time he had knocked on her door he was angrier than he could remember and when he realized she still wasn't there he let himself in. Another note? That wasn't going to satisfy the rage.

Chloe and Lois stumbled into Chloe's office giggling and holding on to each other. Chloe felt like the weight of the world had been lifted. She had told Lois all about Bruce, about what had happened yesterday, about how she was so confused.

Chloe froze when she looked up and saw the object of her wondering sitting at her desk.

"I need to use the little girl's room." Lois smiled at her cousin and walked out while Chloe stood there stuttering.

"I see listening runs in the family." Bruce sneered at Chloe. She couldn't remember a time when she had ever seen his emotions so raw. So uncontrolled.

"What can I help you with Mr. Wayne?" Chloe kept her voice cool, controlled. She flinched slightly when her eyes caught sight of his jaw. Her guilt flared up. If she had just shown up last night.

"If you want to terminate our arrangement that's fine but you need to let me know." He got up from the desk and moved towards the door.

"Are you asking for my resignation?" Part of her wanted to tell him to take his loner act elsewhere but she knew she would regret it. Whatever was going on between them right now didn't change the fact that she had come to love her jobs. If she could just remain calm until he worked through his temper things could go back to the way they were.

"If that's what you need to do."

"Bruce, I don't want to fight." She moved closer to him, hoping for once that she might have the same affect on him. She placed her hand on his arm. "You say yesterday was a mistake so let's move past it."

"Don't patronize me." Bruce's voice was low and cold. It sent a chill up Chloe's spine.

"Bruce I'm sorry I don't know what you want from me?"

Want from her? Everything. He wanted everything. He wanted to taste her, to touch her. To spend hours exploring every curve and dip of her porcelain skin. He wanted to argue with her about life's mysteries and about what they should have for breakfast each morning. He wanted her on his arm by day as Bruce and at his back at night as Batman. He wanted to never be apart from her.

"I want you to do your job." But none of that was possible so he walked out the door and tried to bury it.

When Lois returned Chloe was alone. Sitting at her desk with her head hung. Lois could tell she was fighting very hard not to cry again. "Tell me what the charming billionaire said so I can go kick his ass!"

"Oh Lo, I don't understand why he hates me."

"Seriously? I thought you were like some sort of genius?" Lois smiled at her. "That man is in love with you."

"And you know this because you were in the same room as him for 5 seconds."

"I would have only needed one. Can't you see it when he looks at you?" Lois lowered herself slowly into the chair. She smiled sadly at her cousin. "I know what you lost. You think you will never be happy again. But you should open your eyes. See what's right in front of you."

"It's not like that Lois really." Chloe frowned at her cousin. She had never known Lois to be on the love bandwagon. She was probably the only person more cautious when it came to her heart then Chloe. She and Clark had danced for ages before finally admitting their feelings. Now she was suddenly playing the role of cupid?

"You don't want to talk about it. Fine. But I know you Chlo and I know how stubborn you can be. My fear is that man makes you look like Miss Flexible. Life is too short not to take a chance."

"Who are you and what have you done with Lois?" Chloe smiled and although she thought Lois was wrong the dread had passed.

"I don't want to get all maudlin but when you 'died' I was forced to look at some things, I won't go into all the self help hippie details but the bottom line is life is way too short." Lois looked around the office and nodded her head. "Nice office baby Cuz. Just how important are you to Wayne Tech?"

"I work with a team. I'm no more important than the next person."

"Yeah, I find that hard to believe. What about your other job?"

"We'll talk about that later." Chloe had spent so much time hiding from her cousin. Keeping everyone's secrets from her. It had driven a wedge between them even before she had been forced to leave. Now though there were no more secrets. When Lois married Clark she became privy to the most secret organization on the planet. No more lies. No more excuses. It was wonderfully freeing. "Go home. We can talk when I get there."

Lois nodded and slowly got out of the chair. Chloe tried not to laugh at her cousin's awkwardness. She walked her cousin to the elevator where Lois told her to get back to work. "I can get to the front door by myself. I'm pregnant not brain damaged."

"Okay, see you later." She leaned forward and hugged the taller woman. "Love you Lo."

Lois smiled at her cousin as the elevator doors closed. She had no intention of leaving. Too long had her cousin been alone, fighting her battles by herself. Well, Lois wasn't about to let that continue. She pressed the button for the top floor and decided that maybe Chloe couldn't see what was going on but Lois wasn't about to let that stop her.

Smiling as the door opened to the penthouse she walked right up to Bruce's secretary. She played the pregnant and confused card. Begging the lady to help her. Could she just get a glass of water? Just a moment to rest before she found her cousin's office? Of course the sweet young girl rushed off to get her a glass and as soon as she rounded the corner Lois let herself into Bruce's office.

"I asked not to be disturbed." Bruce spoke before looking up. "Miss Lane, oh forgive me. Mrs. Kent."

"So you can be polite to me but my little cousin doesn't warrant the same courtesy?"

"Are you here to make sure I don't yell at my employees?" Bruce's words dripped with condescension.

Lois moved towards the desk. "So that's all she is?"

Bruce got up from his desk. Intent on showing her to the door. As he moved past her Lois stumbled. Bruce reached his hand out and snagged her arm, moving to steady her. "Are you okay?"

Lois smiled. He might play the cold and distant card but that look of worry in his eyes told her he had a good heart. She watched him. Letting him ease her into a chair she smiled at him as if he had just given away the big secret. "I'm fine Mr. Tall, Dark, and Scary."

"All you nosy little do-gooders." He sighed. "There is nothing here that concerns you."

"Chloe is blood. I lost her once I'm not going to let it happen again. Do you know what it felt like when she was gone? Can you imagine that pain?" Lois watched him try and hide some memory of pain. "I think you do. The only question now is do you want to feel it again because you are too afraid to take a chance?"

Lois tried to get out of the chair and wasn't surprised to find Bruce's strong arm gripping her elbow to help. "Clark keeps telling me how different you are from Oliver. I suppose in a way he's right, just not in all the ways that count." She walked towards the door and stopped, turning back to face Bruce. "She has secrets too. Dark ones that haunt her sleep. You would know these things if you stopped being afraid."

As the sound of the door clicking closed Bruce cursed under his breath. For the first time ever he felt bad for Kent. Life certainly could never be dull married to Lois Lane. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and was assaulted by images of Chloe pressed against him, leaning back on his desk. His heart beat faster. Life certainly would never be dull with her. A smile tugged at his lips before he pushed that thought away. Nothing had changed. She wouldn't be safe and he couldn't bury another woman he loved. He wouldn't survive it.

AN 2 chapters again today. I am feeling generous!

How about some love?


	8. Chapter 8

AN

Only 3 chapters left and I'm posting them all now so Enjoy. If there is something you really liked please let me know. Reviews! Please Please. Please.

Chapter 8

Chloe's afternoon was uneventful. She couldn't stop thinking about what Lois had said. She added it to the list of thoughts about him that wouldn't stop haunting her. The way her body sang when he touched her. The way he made her feel peaceful and special. The way he looked out for her. The way she couldn't seem to close her eyes without seeing him.

She realized she hadn't thought about Oliver since the night she had gotten back. Even now thinking about him the pain was gone. She loved him. She was still sure of that. She could admit to herself that she always would. But it was different. It had changed. She had changed.

She left her desk an hour early. She wanted to get home, have another wonderful heart to heart with Lois. Then maybe some Rocky Road. Maybe a little Bogie and Bacall before she headed out to her other job.

Every moment she spent with Lois made her feel more real, more like her old self. She started rethinking her decision to tell everyone to stay away. Maybe it would be better if she just…. Just what? Called them and told them all to come over? And how would that go?

_So sorry everyone I told you I was dead. I thought it was for your own good. _She laughed darkly. Walking up the stairs to her apartment she decided maybe just Lois would have to be enough. Slipping her key into the door she stopped short at the sight of Clark.

"Sorry Chlo but you are being unreasonable with this whole 'stay away' foolishness."

Clark rushed forward and lifted Chloe up into his arms. "Missed you too." Tears slipped out but she was smiling.

"Put her down you big dumb Alien."

"Bart?" She turned and smiled. God he looked so grown up. They were all there, AC, Victor, Bart. Then she saw him. Standing behind them. The fearless leader. Oliver. "Oh god. All my boys." Tears were falling more freely now but her smile grew. She rushed forward grabbing each one of them and pulling them into her arms. She had missed them all so much. For the first time she wondered if it was possible to go back. They would welcome her with open arms. She knew that much.

Her one obstacle seemed to be fading. Oliver was standing in her living room and she wasn't breaking. She felt only joy.

"Look no one cares about the past. We just want to be a part of your future." Chloe faced her cousin and smiled. She should be furious. First Lois and now the rest of them. No one would give her time. She hated that they were right. She needed them. Chloe wasn't Chloe without her merry band of men.

"I missed you guys so much." She couldn't stop hugging them. One right after the other. She hugged them till her arms were sore from the exertion.

"So you'll come back?" Chloe frowned at her cousin's words.

"I need to be here for a bit longer. But the no visitor policy is cancelled." She smiled brightly at them all. Visitors would be nice.

They spent the next hour laughing and teasing each other over take out Chinese. She noticed all of the subtle changes. They had aged. Time had gone on without her. It stung a bit but knowing that she would be able to see their future soothed it. Knowing she was going to be able to be a part of her nephews life.

That thought stung a bit if only because it reminded her of the last future she had been promised but it was eased by everything else she wasn't going to be missing out on.

"I have to go to work. Anyone who wants to stay can. I'll be back later." She paused at the door and turned. All of them looking at her, watching her leave. "If you're still here I promise a homemade breakfast in the morning." She watched as they all relaxed. No doubt they still had a lot of work to do before everything would be okay but she had faith they could get there.

Now all she had to try and figure out was why she didn't want to go back? It wasn't Oliver and it certainly wasn't because she was afraid they wouldn't forgive her. What was keeping her here?

"I'm not waiting for her Alfred." His voice was a dark growl.

"No one said you should Master Bruce."

"Then stop trying to delay me with inane questions."

"They are not inane. It is imperative that I get this finalized before the gala."

"You've never needed my advice on any of these in the past." He reached for his cowl and pulled it over his head. "I'm leaving now."

He leaped into the tumbler and sped out of the cave. Angry and on edge. He had assumed she wouldn't show up. Especially when he got the report about her house guests but he was still disappointed. He had no right. Not after the way he treated her this afternoon. None of that changed the fact that he was. Disappointed.

He should be happy. Or at least relived. If it went well she would go back with them and he wouldn't have to worry about the constant temptation. If she left she would be safe.

So why then did the thought of never being able to see her again make him so angry? Make him feel so lost?

"Miss Connolly. What a pleasant surprise."

"Good evening Alfred. Sorry about last night. I hope it wasn't too much trouble." Chloe smiled at him. She hadn't wanted to leave her apartment. Not when she finally had her whole 'family' back. But she had a job to do. She shook her head. It wasn't just a job. It had never been that. This was something more.

"Base to Knight. There is activity in the Narrows you should check out." Chloe's voice was cool and calm. She felt at ease sitting in front of the array of screens. Hacking into security feeds and guiding her hero to safety.

Her Hero. For some reason that thought made her smile.

"On my way."

Alfred smiled as he vanished upstairs. This was as it should be. Bruce could fight all he wanted but he needed her. They both did. She brought light to their dark life. She brought hope. She brought sass and smarts and so much more.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

He hated that at the sound of her voice had his heart speed up. Hated that he had to fight the smile that threatened his perfect scowl. He had convinced himself that her being gone was in her best interest. Now she was back. She had an apartment full of her friends and she had left them to be here.

That thought pleased him.

He followed her directions and managed to get through the night without any new injuries.

"Knight is returning to base."

"Base out."

By the time he pulled back into the cave his ribs were throbbing. He was going to need a handful of Advil and at least a few hours sleep. Hopefully when he woke up the throbbing would have eased some.

Jumping out of the car he made his way to the back room and stripped out of the suit. Grabbing a towel he wiped away the grime from the night. Pulling on a pair of sweatpants he made his way past the main room. He caught a whiff of her sent lingering in the chair. Lavender and sandalwood. He found himself moving towards the chair. He just wanted to be closer to her for a moment.

"Bruce." He stopped cold at the sound of his name. Straining to listen he heard her sigh softly before moaning. His body switched to high alert. His pulse was racing and his skin itched. That sound made his blood boil. Despite his exhaustion he suddenly felt wide awake. Moving towards the chair he spun it around slowly.

She was tucked up inside the large black chair. Her legs folded under her, head tilted to the side. Eyes closed, cardigan wrapped snuggly around her.

She was asleep. Asleep and apparently dreaming about him. If her breathing was any indication it wasn't about their work schedule.

He was hard. Rock hard and she was only inches away and he wanted her. Wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything. He was stuck. He couldn't move forward and he couldn't move back. Trapped. His fingers burned to touch her skin. To hold her.

His jaw was beginning to throb with the exertion.

Her eyes fluttered open, she looked up and saw him standing there. Shirtless his chest was covered in a rainbow of bruises. She reached her hand out to touch them and watched as he sucked in a breath as her fingers ghosted over his skin. His eyes never leaving her face. He looked uncomfortable, pained. She frowned. Lois was so wrong. He didn't care about her, he hated her. "What have I done to make you suddenly hate me?"

Her voice was still husky from sleep. Her eyes still glassy, her lips slightly swollen.

"If you just tell me I can try and fix it."

"Why don't you just go back. They would welcome you."

She looked at him shocked. Pain etched across her face. "You are such an asshole. You want to go back to being the Lone Ranger. Good luck." She reached a finger forward and poked at his bruised chest and watched as he flinched. She got up from the chair but he was still standing there. Unmoving. "I'm leaving now Bruce." He stood there still unmoving glaring at her. "I'm tired Bruce. You don't want me here but now you're standing in my way. Move aside and I'll go." She was so close she could feel the heat off his skin. Anger warred with excitement. Her dream flashed in her mind. What was it about him that set her pulse racing?

Chloe could remember a time when she felt nothing for this man. Nothing beyond a kinship. It was so much easier then. When his every word didn't stir the emotional depths of her soul. When just a look from him could make her pulse race. Her skin tingle. God why couldn't she forgot that kiss? The one kiss was haunting her. If she could just get away from him she could get her equilibrium back. She could get some semblance of her old life back.

"Chloe." His eyes softened for a moment.

"Just tell me what you want." She felt a tear slip down her face. Her anger had switched to loss, sadness. She looked away. Couldn't bare the sight of him. She saw his hand move towards her and she froze, surprised when he gently wiped the tear from her cheek before tilting her head back towards him. Forcing her to look at him.

That single tear had been his undoing. He reached his hand out and wiped it away. Looking into her eyes he saw her anger and her pain. Only this time it wasn't anyone's fault but his. He leaned forward. He couldn't resist her any more. He closed the gap and pressed his lips to her. Slipping his hand from her cheek to the back of her neck. He flinched slightly when she leaned into him putting pressure on his cracked rib but he didn't stop. Couldn't stop.

He had been able to push her away once but he would never have the strength again. She tasted like sweetness and light, coffee and something spicy and as he explored her mouth he realized he would beg her to stay.

She moaned into his mouth and nipped his lip. Pressing her hips into his and running her hands down his bare back. She gasped when his arms reached down and scooped her up. Turning he sat in the chair and pulled her into his lap. His lips never leaving hers.

He was sitting with her straddling him. She could feel him through the thin cotton of her pants. Could feel his heat and his hardness and she couldn't help but to press down onto him. Cursing her clothes for keeping them apart. The friction sending a shiver up her spine as she moaned again louder. Bruce pulled his mouth away from hers and made a trail with his mouth down the long column of her throat. Chloe threaded her fingers into the damp hair at the nape of his neck and held him close.

She was on fire. Her skin tingled and her heart raced. She gripped his hair tighter and pulled him away. "Wait. Please." Her voice was breathless and husky and she tried to calm down. She needed something from him. If this was going to be some kind of goodbye she wanted to know ahead of time. She couldn't say no to him. He had some sort of control over her and she couldn't quite explain it but she wasn't about to let that make it easier for him to throw her away. "What are we doing?"

He looked at her torn. He had said he couldn't let her go. It had never occurred to him that she would push him away. How ironic that he was willing to give her everything, finally ready to admit how he felt.

If this was going to be all he got then he wasn't going to be afraid. He wasn't going to hide. If she left it would be with the knowledge that…..

"Bruce please."

The look in her eyes. She was begging him for something. Anything to make this okay. He reached up his hand and pushed the stray lock of hair from her face. He was way past obsessed. Way past infatuated. His heart was hers. "I'm in love with you."

Her eyes widened with shock for a moment before she smiled at him, soft and sweet. She leaned in and kissed him. The smile staying on her lips. "So stubborn. So God damn stubborn." She kissed him again quick and light. "Take me upstairs. I have some calls to make. Let people know I'm not coming home and that they were right."

He made to lift her and winced. She laughed and got off his lap. Grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the elevator. He struggled to get out of the chair. "Changed your mind again?" She was teasing him but he saw the concern on her face.

"Not a chance."

"I need you to be sure." They stood there. A breath apart. The only light the soft glow from the screens.

He moved closer. Pulling her into his arms again. Looking down into her up turned face. He saw her face, her hope, her fear. He reached up and cupped her cheek. His thumb rubbing slow circles on her soft skin. "I'm sure. Very sure." He leaned in and kissed her quickly. "I think I've know from the first time you walked into my house." She smiled. Bright and brilliant and it warmed him from the inside.

He grabbed her hand and dragged her into the elevator. Pulling her close as the door closed to kiss her dizzy again. Holding her tight, their bodies molding together. She moaned into his mouth. Her brain was fuzzy with lust. Forming thoughts was hard but one kept popping up. He loved her. Pushing through the fog she could feel it, his love, warming her like a light from the inside.

"Bruce?" He stopped devouring her neck, pulling back and smiling down at her. He realized the doors were open. Pulling her behind him he lead her up the stairs to his room. He didn't want to run but he had to admit he was nervous. Worried that she would change her mind.

He had loved Rachael. He was certain of that. But it had been from afar. He had known she could never live with him the way he was. She hadn't been able to handle his dark side.

Chloe knew. Chloe knew everything and still wanted him.

He stopped at the top of the stairs and turned back to her. She smiled at him and his chest got warm. He took the last few steps to his bedroom backwards, not wanting to look away from her. Holding her hand he pulled her into his bedroom. Swinging the door shut and leading her towards the massive four-poster bed in the middle of the room. There was a soft glow from a lit fireplace and it made Bruce's eyes sparkle.

She looked around for a moment. Remembering the last time she had been in here she smiled sadly. When she had forced her way into his life. Given him no choice but to accept her help. She couldn't help but think that she just might have been insane. Insane to think she could control him. She just couldn't pretend anymore. Couldn't hide.

Funny now that she found herself in this room again it was for the same reason. She couldn't pretend away her attraction to him. Couldn't act like it wasn't there. She certainly didn't want to hide from him. She wanted him to see her. See everything.

She made her way to his bed smiling at him and as he followed her. "You sure?" He asked her.

She nodded before pulling her shirt over her head. Reaching forward she gently ran her fingers over his chest. Watched as his eyes fluttered at the sensation. "MMMmmmmm." She smiled as he moaned softly. His eyes opened and trailed down her body, pausing as he took in each new inch of exposed creamy smooth skin.

He moved forward and pushed her on to the bed, following her down and covering her body with his own. Loving the way her warm breasts pressed against his skin. Her arms wrapping around him and pulling him closer.

He hovered over her trying to memorize her face. This had been causing more than a few sleepless nights. Now that she was truly here. Truly with him, he wasn't going to miss a moment.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Enjoyed the way they molded perfectly to his own. Like they were meant to be. He felt her tongue dart out and he immediately parted his lips to taste her. Kissing her until he was dizzy with lust.

He pulled away from her just long enough to move down slightly. He smiled up at her before he started kissing his way down towards her breasts. He slid his hand under her forcing her back to arch as he took one of her nipples into the wet heat of his mouth. He smirked against her skin when Chloe moaned and brought her hands up to hold his head.

She thrashed her head back and forth as she moaned. Bruce used his free hand and slipped her pants down her hips. Sliding them off her smooth legs. She wiggled trying to help him. Wanting to get anything that could be between them gone.

He wanted to hurry, god he wanted to be inside her. But he wanted her to be ready. He slid his hand slowly up her leg, sliding it along the inside of her thigh enjoying the way the muscles quivered at his touch. Moving higher and higher until he reached the soft vee of her legs. Sliding it up and down through the slick sweetness of her sex.

Sipping a finger inside he groaned at the tightness. He moved slowly in and out before adding another finger. Reveling in the way her hips pushed up to meet him.

"Please Bruce." Her voice was husky and desperate. It sent a shot of lightning straight to Bruce's core but he didn't give in. He kept moving slowly. Pulling her taught pink nipple into his mouth.

Part of her wanted to let him take his time. It had been so long since anyone had touched her. She wasn't above begging. Since that didn't seem to work she also wasn't above a surprise attack.

She waited until he pulled back and she twisted quickly before he even realized she was pulling away, flipping him flat on his back and holding his hands above his head. She knew he could easily take the power back but he didn't. She smiled down at him.

She leaned over and kissed his neck. Before sliding down his body and removing his pants. She smiled as his manhood sprung free. Running a hand over his chest before sliding it down before wrapping her hand around him. It was like velvet over steel. She pressed her hips against him and he bucked up off the bed into her hand. He moaned and she squeezed him, moving her hand up and down.

He wanted to pin her to the bed and plunge deep inside her but he understood that she needed to be in control. So he remained as still as he could. Letting her set the pace.

He looked so unbelievably sexy lying there at her mercy. She couldn't take it anymore. She released him and slid up placing her wet core above him. She smiled at him right before she slid down, taking the length of him into herself. She cried out in ecstasy before beginning to move up and down on him. Hips rocking forward while she took him deep within herself.

"Oh God." Her voice was barely above a whisper and Bruce found himself smirking at her. His hands moving to her hips to pull her closer.

Chloe picked up the pace and started mumbling nonsensical things and Bruce felt himself struggling for control. He needed her to get there first. Pressing his hips off the bed to meet her thrust he watched her eyes spring open in surprise as her inner muscles clenched down on him. She screamed his name as he felt himself explode.

Chloe collapsed on top of Bruce as she came down. Panting and barely able to move she laid there limp until she felt him pulling her to his side and holding her close. She sighed and stretched her body next to him. She couldn't remember ever feeling this sated. This happy.

She drifted to sleep with his strong arms holding her tight and his deep voice telling her how beautiful she was.


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue

She woke up in bed next to him. Her body was deliciously sore and she felt happier than she had in a long time. Despite the thick curtains she could see a sliver of moonlight. She sat up in bed and lifted his arm off of her. He grumbled but didn't wake up. Slipping her feet out from under the covers and standing up. Grabbing Bruce's robe she wrapped it around herself and slipped out on the balcony. The chill of the night air caused her to pull the robe tighter around herself. Looking out she was forced to imagine all the stars that she had spent her youth staring at. The ambient light from the city made the only thing she could see the beam of a searchlight from a helicopter. She heard the creak of the door. Knew she wasn't alone.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her back against his chest. Bringing his mouth down on her neck and nuzzling her. "Come back to bed."

His voice sent shivers up her spine as he slipped his hand inside her robe, pressing flat against the warm skin of her abdomen forcing her closer. She wiggled her hips a bit and he growled against her skin. She reached down and grabbed his hand smiling as she closed her eyes and leaned into him.

She took a deep breath and suddenly she was someplace else. It was the past but also the future. Everything was familiar but strange. She spun in his arms and stared up at him wide-eyed and scared. It wasn't the same but it was close. The smell, his smell and his hands. It was him. He was the one. The one she had been dreaming about. He was the man Dr Fate's stupid helmet had shown her. Was it possible she would get her fairy tale? Would he be the one to give it to her?

For the first time she considered how she felt. What she wanted. She could go home. They would welcome her. The one thing she had wanted for as long as she could remember and standing here in front of this man she didn't want any of it. She didn't want anything unless it involved him. He was her future and if that was Fate's plan so be it. It didn't matter though because it was her plan now.

"I love you too." She watched as he smiled before leaning in and pressing his lips against her. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her close. Whatever happened tomorrow he wouldn't hide from her anymore. They would face the future together.

The End


End file.
